


Family isn't just blood ties

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Family that ties event, Gen, Red and Blue are on the same page, Sygna Suit, Words are unnecessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: Blue and his grandfather have decided to participate in a family event in Pasio. Luckily, Blue knows who to ask to be their third member to complete their team.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 49





	Family isn't just blood ties

It was a warm and sunny day in Pasio when Blue and Pidgeot were training in a forest. They were up against an Ace trainer and his Pokemon. Predictably, Blue and Pidgeot won. But instead of being downtrodden, the Ace trainer takes his loss in stride and thanks both Blue and his own Pokemon.

"I guess that's enough training for today. Let's head out of here." Blue said as he pets Pidgeot and returns him back to his Poke ball. He started to walk back to the more populous areas of Pasio to sightsee.

As Blue approaches the plaza, he encounters his grandfather looking at a poster. Mew was flying around playfully but remained at his grandfather's side.

"Oh hey Gramps. I thought you'd be at the lab today." Blue said as he takes a closer look at the poster. His grandfather would normally be too absorbed in his research to be anywhere else but the lab. If Professor Oak would be outside the lab, it's normally for field work or to run some errands.

"Oh Blue. Is that you?" Professor Oak looks up as Blue reads the poster. "Koga informed me that there's an event here that I might be interested in participating. Apparently, they’ll have battles where teams made of family members can battle each other."

"Says here that at least two members must be related." Blue reads the rules out loud. Not a lot of people on Pasio would fit that criteria. “Right. I don’t think we’ll be seeing a lot of teams.”

Professor Oak nods in agreement. “You’re right. The rules also state that we must form teams of three to participate. If Daisy were here with us, we could be a team.”

“Too bad she’s not here with us, huh?” Blue’s sister Daisy isn’t much of a trainer but she could battle decently since it comes with being a former Contest Star. She would be ecstatic if she gets to meet Hoenn’s idol Lisia. Blue muses that she’ll likely be content at home watching the matches instead.

“That just means we have to ask someone we know.” Professor Oak sighs and admitted. “I don’t know who we could ask though.”

Just then, both Blue and his grandfather saw Brendan dragging his friend and rival Wally to his dad Norman. What they witnessed was that Brendan asked his father to let Wally join their team. Wally looked a bit nervous while Norman paused for a moment giving his son’s idea some serious thought. But before long, Norman nodded in agreement as Brendan and Wally rejoiced.

Struck with inspiration, Blue smirks as an idea formulated in his head. "I know just the person we can ask."

* * *

Blue took off and went to search for his friend and rival Red. It didn't take too long for Blue to find Red in a clearing near a forested area. Unlike Blue, Red would normally train with his Pokemon alone. Which contributed to Red's image as an elusive trainer.

Blue surprised Red by slumping an arm over his shoulders. "Hey Red. Gramps and I need to ask a favor from you. We need you to join our team for the family event here in Pasio."

"...?" Red raised an eyebrow as Blue continues to explain further. 

"I know that you're wondering why Gramps and I picked you to be our third member. I thought we needed a strong trainer to join our ranks to prove we're the best team and you fit the bill." Red tilts his head in confusion. After all, he doesn't see himself as the strong, elusive trainer that everyone talks about. If anything, Red just sees himself as a boy who loves Pokemon deeply. Besides, Red doesn't see what business he would have with a family event.

"The rules state that at least two members must be related to each other. Gramps and I already got that covered. Seeing Norman accepting his son's rival into their team got me inspired. After all, I got the best rival right here." Red still seems unconvinced so Blue explains with a soft voice. "That and you're kind of part of our family too."

"...!" Red was deeply touched by the sentiment. He and Blue have been close their entire lives that their families consider the two inseparable. Though there was a time that the two of them competed rather fiercely against each other, with Red always winning despite Blue being always one step ahead. Eventually, Red and Blue reconciled and went back to being friends. These days, he and Blue have been battling together as much as they've been battling against each other. He has to thank Leaf for her part in making it possible.

"So what do you say? Are you in?" Blue asks rhetorically as he already knows what answer Red will give him.

"...!" Red nods with a determined affirmation. Blue smiles back. “Welcome to the team then.”

* * *

"See Gramps. I told you Red would say yes." Blue said as he dragged Red by the shoulders to lead him to where the event will take place. Red looks around and sees that a lot of teams are raring to battle each other. And a lot of them are strong in their own ways. Red was glad he didn’t decline Blue’s invitation despite his hesitation at first.

"Good call Blue. The other teams look strong enough to dissuade us from underestimating them." Professor Oak then instructed both boys. "We need to discuss our team strategy. Mew can play around to mess with our opponents. I've been researching and experimenting on moves and abilities that Mew can use to stall our opponents. This is a good time to test out those theories."

"Red can have Charizard spam his strong attacks to deal a ton of damage. If we’re lucky, Charizard might inflict a burn on the opposing Pokemon. But I’m counting on Charizard’s ability to deal critical damage much more. Red’s not known as the Living Legend for nothing." Blue states as Red just nods in agreement that it’s a good plan. 

"...?" Red looks at Blue wondering what would be his role in the team. It would be redundant if Blue would also deal damage to their opponents. While Charizard and Pidgeot are fast enough to spam powerful attacks, they're not exactly the bulkiest Pokemon around. They’d be both in trouble if an opponent has a Rock type Pokemon or the opposing Pokemon uses a Rock type move. Red recalls that the twins Liza and Tate both have Pokemon that are part Rock type. 

Blue then catches Red deep in thought. "Oh, you're wondering what I will do then. We do need someone who will support the whole team. And we would need both a tank and a healer. We don't have Leaf with us so I guess I’ll take that role."

Red tilts his head in confusion. "...?"

"You've forgotten that I still have my trump card. Pidgeot's not my only Pokemon, you know?"

"...!" Realization hit Red as he finally understood what Blue is planning.

Blue smirks mischievously. "You got it right. Time to show to Gramps just how deep our bonds with our first partners are. Besides, you're not the only one who can use Mega Evolution."

"...!" Red smirks back as he and Blue reached a silent agreement.

* * *

"Our opponent will be Lance and Clair. They got the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia on their team." Professor Oak states as he reads the team lineup listed on the board. Blue had excused himself earlier to prepare for their match. While Professor Oak was a bit bewildered, Red just smiles as he and Blue are on the same page with their strategy to win.

"Nice of Lance and his cousin to form a strong team with Cynthia. Now I'm even more pumped up to battle them." Blue declared as he came back wearing his Sygna Suit.

"...!" Red smiled as he studies Blue's outfit and praises on how well it looks good on him.

Realization dawned onto Professor Oak as he took note of the resemblance of Blue's outfit to a certain Pokemon. "Wait Blue, are you planning to use the Squirtle I gave to you all those years ago?"

"Yep. Red and I both agreed to show to you just how much our first partners have grown."

As the three of them approached the arena, they saw Lance, Clair and Cynthia standing in front of them. Like Blue, Cynthia was donning her Sygna Suit. He muses that Cynthia must have decided to use her Kommo-o to match Lance and Clair’s preference for Dragon type Pokemon. Their opponent’s partner Pokemon may look fierce but Blue and Red aren’t intimidated in the slightest.

"Any words of encouragement to our opponents before we beat them to the ground?" Blue asks smugly as he leads Red into the arena, their hands linked together. Both boys smile mischievously as Arceus knows what tricks they’ll use to win.

"... Words are unnecessary!" Red replied as he stood in place beside Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea within the day and I felt that I should write it. Story's not exactly polished or great but it will have to do, I guess. 
> 
> Red and Charizard are one of my favorite sync pairs. They're both so OP that I now understood why a lot of players use him a lot. In fact, I use him a lot myself especially with SS Leaf and SS Blue. 
> 
> I got my first copy of Red with a single multipull (thank Arceus for 11 pulls for 3,000 gems) I guess wanting him for so long and saving all those gems paid off. SS Blue, on the other hand, took me the most gems to get. Just getting the first copy took me so many gems that I resorted to maxing out my scout points and just picking him when given the option. But with his banner extended, I'll try to see if I could get a second copy. That, and SS Blue's sync grid has major improvements. SS Leaf took me just the last two multipulls from my leftover gems. I did not really plan to scout for her but I'm glad that I did. She's just as OP as the Kanto boys. I got them all on the first day of their banners.


End file.
